Ride
by xsparklesthemagicalunicornx
Summary: They always say that when your life flashes before your eyes forget the destination- remember the ride. Forced out of her home country, Lolita Jane Carter-Johns has to survive on instinct and find the person who framed her before someone ends the ride for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing that looks even vaguely familiar. I only own my original characters and the first four seasons of SOA on DVD. This story, though inspired and talks of true events is purely fiction. None of the people, companies or cases mentioned are real and are purely the work of my imagination. The use of the phrase "bikie club" is still present in Australia rather than "biker" and if this offends anyone, I apologise. . However the Milperra Massacre in 1983 is a true event and is mentioned several times throughout. I do not claim to know anything about real legal proceedings.

**Summary: ** They always say that when your life flashes before your eyes forget the destination- remember the ride.

* * *

**Prologue: **

There was a constant drip in the background of the small room, and a small sliver of light was cutting through the curtains. Otherwise the rest of the room was bathed in a dim glow from an old lantern that was in the corner. The drip got louder and louder and it felt like it was almost dripping in her ear, when it abruptly stopped and she heard shuffling feet then she felt someone standing over the top of her as she sat kneeling on the wooden floor, her hands tightly tied behind her back.

She looked up into the black eyes of the man towering over her. His jaw was tense and she wondered if this was hurting him too.

But, she had seen this coming.

After fourteen months, she had finally come to the end of the road. She'd survived longer than she had ever expected and for some reason, the fact that it was him doing this, it made her feel a little bit comforted. She hoped that somewhere deep down he had enough conscience to make it quick.

"Just…" Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, "please, just do it."

"You're not going to beg for your life?" He asked, almost sarcastically and she shook her head without opening her eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve it." She whispered back. "If this is how things are meant to end, then I don't deserve to live." She heard shuffling but refused to open her eyes, even when she felt warm fingers on her cheek.

"Neither do I." he muttered and she felt a tear slip from her eye, down her cheek, hitting his warm fingers.

"This isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." She replied quietly, sniffing loudly but not opening her eyes.

"You ready?" Another gruff voice interrupted and she felt the warmth leave her face.

"Yeah." He replied, the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked echoing around the quiet room.

"Aight." The other voice said and she swallowed thickly before another click and what she assumed was a tape recorder.

_This was it._

"State your name."

"Lolita Jane Carter-Johns." She replied.

"Age."

"Twenty-nine."

"Home."

"Melbourne, Australia."

"Profession." Taking a deep breath she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I was a lawyer." She whispered as the tape clicked again.

"You know, some of the boys wanted to spare you." The voice said, "but…this is for the greater good. We don't end this here- we have a war on our hands."

It was all for their pride.

She heard footsteps and opened her eyes as the second man retreated, but her voice stopped him,  
making him turn around and face her. His hulking figure stiffening when he saw her eyes were open.

"You can't prevent it."

"The fuck that's supposed to mean?" he snapped and she glanced up at the black eyes of the other man again and summoned all her courage.

"_as patriotism can lead to jingoism_

_And mateship can lead cronyism_

_Bikie club loyalty can lead to bikie club war"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ohhhh yeahhh I'm back. This was just something I decided to run with. Obviously if you made it this far, you read the prologue which I didn't leave any notes on because I really liked it the way it was. So, as usual, the beginning of this story is weird, but it will eventually make sense. Bear with me and please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing that looks even vaguely familiar. I only own my original characters and the first four seasons of SOA on DVD. This story, though inspired and talks of true events is purely fiction. None of the people, companies or cases mentioned are real and are purely the work of my imagination. The use of the phrase "bikie club" is still present in Australia rather than "biker" and if this offends anyone, I apologise. . However the Milperra Massacre in 1983 is a true event and is mentioned several times throughout.

**Summary: ** They always say that when your life flashes before your eyes forget the destination- remember the ride.

* * *

"_as patriotism can lead to jingoism_

_And mateship can lead cronyism_

_Bikie club loyalty can lead to bikie club war"_

**Chapter One: **

**Melbourne, VIC  
Australia  
September 2005**

The steady beat underneath her was the most familiar and stable thing in her life. The rhythm soothed her head, let her get lost in the moment and feel the wind hit her cheeks. Looking up, she could see the fog lifting from the track ahead, looking like they were descending into an abyss to nothing.

And nothing seemed more perfect.

Away from everything, just her and the wind and the animal that heaved beneath her.

"Yo, I gotta go another lap!" She turned her head to look at Ali, the Indian man across from her, the huge chestnut colt pulling at his hands as they galloped side by side.

She gave him a nod and shifted her position slightly, leaning further over the shoulder of the bay horse underneath her.

"Okay Reggie." At the gently click of her tongue she felt the horse shift gear, lifting his legs higher, stretching out his body as they left the other horse and rider behind and galloped into the fog.

* * *

The sun was well on it's way up by the time she walked the sweaty bay gelding into the training stables. Across the way she could see the head trainer and her friend, Jeremy spot her and smile a big toothy grin at her before heading her way. Kicking her feet out of the short stirrups and stretching her legs out as Reggie walked slowly beneath her, puffed out, she smiled back and waited for him to reach her.

"Jane, you should have called darlin' I would have gotten a few horses for you to ride." The head trainer said when he reached her and held the reins as Jane slid down off the horse and tried to ignore the jarring in her feet on the concrete.

"I've got to work early, I just wanted to clear my head." She said as the trainer walked beside the horses head, his hand loosely on the rein as Jane unclipped her helmet. "I'll clean him up."

"Don't worry about it Jane. That's what we got saddlers for." He waved over one of the younger boys that was lurking around looking bored. "You want another ride?"

"Nah, Reggie will do. Like I said." She shrugged and Jeremy nodded as he handed Reggie over to the saddler and Jane gave him a pat on the rump before he was gone. She'd been riding horses for Jeremy since she was sixteen and the money had put her through Law at University, it had also paid for her car, and, she winced at the thought of the funeral she'd had to sell her last racehorse to fund.

"Alright, let me go get some cash." Jane shook her head.

"You're paying me to ride my own horse?" Jeremy seemed to realise this and Jane gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I've got about a hundred head of cattle to be shifted on the weekend so I'll pay you then, Jane." And Jane could help but roll her eyes at the man. Was he kidding? She had a life. A very good one these days.

"Come on Jez, I'm not a fuckin' ringer." She sighed, running a gloved hand through her hair and smiling. "It's Jedda's turn anyway." Jeremy rolled his eyes at the mention of her older brother and Jane tugged her blonde hair out of it's pony tail.

"I didn't ask Jed, I asked _you_ didn't I girlie?" He crossed his arms across his chest and looked pointedly at her. "Look you can ride a bike and you're better with the cattle than him. Unless you got a better way to spend Fathers Day?" Jane winced. He was right, she really did not have a better way to spend Fathers Day.

"Yeah, whatever." Looking down at her watch and sighing, "I gotta go."

"Hey." She paused and glanced back at him. "How's things going with work?" Jane raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"You'll just have to wait for evening news like everyone else Jez." She replied.

* * *

"Well, you know, good luck." He said sincerely and Jane gave him a proper smile.

"Thanks, I'll need it. Make sure you look after Reg if I end up in Witness Protection." She joked and Jeremy rolled his eyes again.

"Noted."

"See ya Jez." Jane gave him a small wave before heading back to the car park, enjoying the peacefulness of the early morning while she could.

Jane was halfway to the car when her phone started buzzing and she pulled it out of her vest pocket, pressing the send button and smiling.

"Good morning Detective Sergeant Jones." She could picture him still lying in the huge satin sheeted king double bed, probably still naked and his dark hair sticking up everywhere.

"Good morning counsellor." The deep voice replied down the line, the smile evident in his voice. "You left early this morning."

"Well, not all of us are on leave." She teased and heard him laugh. "I've got to take care of some things at home before work."

"Alright, well good luck today." She smiled and nodded, wondering if she could make it there after work.

"Yeah, thanks." Before he had a chance to say anything else she hung up and headed over to her Toyota Corolla. Pulling the door open, she sat down on the drivers side seat and unzipped her leather gaiters, throwing them on the passenger seat and pulling off her riding boots. Once debooted, she swung her feet into the foot well and pressed her foot on the brake before starting the ignition and heading home.

"Mum?" Walking into the house, Jane could smell the coffee and dropped her boots in the hallway.

"In here, sweetheart." Walking down the hall, Jane walked into the kitchen and saw her mother pouring some coffee, ever the perfect housewife. "Would you like a tea? I've made breakfast." Jane gave her mother a grateful smile as she dumped a teabag into a mug.

"Where's Jed?" Jane asked, taking the mug and filling it with boiling water.

"He had to work late." Her mother replied happily and Jane narrowed her eyes.

_Typical._

"So I guess I'm taking Jimmy to school today." She muttered.

"Are you going to see your father today?" Her mother asked, ignoring Janes comment and cracked eggs into a pan.

"Yeah well not allowed to go and see him on Fathers Day because _her _children are his real kids." Jane muttered, taking a sip of tea and wincing at how hot it was.

"Ignore her sweetheart. Your father loves you all equally." Jane rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that her fathers first wife bitched about her mother, but her mother never returned fire.

"Okay, well I'm going to have a shower." Jane said, putting her mug off to the side to cool.

"You have to eat breakfast Jane." Her mother scolded and Jane rolled her eyes.

"I will, after I shower."

"Don't forget your medication." She heard her mother yell as Jane walked down the hall, still rolling her eyes.

Leaning around the door of her nephews room she saw the seven year old was still sleeping soundly. Walking over, she leant over his head before speaking.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." She said cheerily and saw the seven year old scrunch up his face and try to pull the covers over his head. "Nuh, uh. Come on Jimmy. I have to take you to school on my way to work, so get up." She ordered, ripping the covers off and smirking as the child curled his knees up to his chest in protest. "_Now _." she implored before walking out and heading down the hall to her own room.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Jane undressed, peeling off layer after layer and dumping them on the tiled floor before looking up at her appearance. Her hair was frizzy from the lack of brushing that morning, and her green eyes were wide, having been up since four am. Following her body down in the mirror she ran her fingers over the ink on her hip smiling softly as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"One day…" She muttered before starting the shower and getting in.

When she emerged ten minutes later, dressed in a grey dress and black blazer, she found her mother and nephew chatting loudly over breakfast.

"Come and have some breakfast Jane." Jane sat down and pushed her sleeves up, looking down at the plate in front of her. She noticed the lack of bacon.

"Where's my bacon?"

"Sweetheart, don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been to the gym lately. You start exercising again and I'll give you bacon." Jane wasn't immune to the fact that her mother was treating her like a five year old. "You know you need to maintain a healthy lifestyle."

"Mum, I'm not three. I can look after myself."

"How come Daddy doesn't have to go to the gym?" Jimmy asked around a piece of bacon, his big brown eyes questioning.

"Because your dad's a lazy…" She trailed off when she saw her mothers look. "just cause Jim."

"Did you take your medication?" Jane put down her fork and glared at her mother.

"Are you serious?"

"Well did you?" Her mother asked, her blonde eyebrow raising.

"Of course mum." Pushing away from the table, Jane scooped up the plate and headed towards the kitchen, finding her cold green tea still on the table and sipping at it. Looking down at her watch, she realised she was running late. "Come on Jimmy, time to go." She called, finding the childs lunchbox and filling it with whatever she could find before handing it over to him when he ran in with his backpack. "Alright in the car- lets go." She clapped her hands and the boy took off out of the house as Jane gathered up her handbag and her keys, slipping on her black pumps by the door and walking out. "Thanks for breakfast mum." She called out before slamming the door.

"Your car smells like horses." Jimmy said as he sat in the passenger seat. "Can you take me to the farm soon?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll take you with me this weekend." She replied, pulling out of the drive and onto the street.

As Jane started towards the school, turning on her Bluetooth as she pulled onto the highway.

"Yeah." Her brothers voice was sleepy.

"Morning Daddy." Jimmy said cheerily as he heard his fathers voice and Jane could imagine the look on her brothers face as he scrambled up off the pool table or whatever other flat surface he'd passed out on.

"Hey, morning kiddo."

"Your son just wanted to say good morning before I dropped him off at school, you know…like you were meant to be." She said, despite the child in the car with her.

"Yeah, geez Jane I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to." She replied. "Alright, we're pulling into the school. Say goodbye to your father, Jimmy."

"Bye Daddy." Jimmy called out.

"Yeah, see ya Jimmy."

"See ya Jedda." Jane said before pressing a button and pulling onto the curb in front of the school. "Alright, have a good day, buddy. Your father will pick you up after school." Jimmy nodded and Jane tapped her cheek, smiling when the child leaned over and pressed a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car with a hasty goodbye and running over to his friends. Jane watched to make sure he went through the gates, smiling at how happy the kid seemed considering being raised in her crazy family. His mother had been just some girl that her brother had knocked up and when the kid had been born, she'd dumped him on Jedda's doorstep and taken off.

Sighing, she put her car in drive and pulled back onto the street, heading out of town for one more job before work.

* * *

After being patted down, having her bag confiscated and a card pinned to her chest, Jane stepped through the gates and into the visitors area of the prison. Over in the corner, she could see the dark haired man, watching her with dark eyes, his inked arms resting on the table.

_Damian "Fierce" Johns_

Taking a deep breath, she strode over to him, her heels clicking on the concrete. Sliding onto the bench and taking the same position as him she cocked her head to the side, feeling her long sleek ponytail falling to the same side with the movement.

"Hey Lola." He said and Jane winced at the name. There were only two people that had ever called her that. He saw the movement and gave her a small smile. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Happy early Fathers Day." She said sweetly.

"Thought you were bringing your brother with you." Her father said, cracking his knuckles and Jane shrugged.

"He's otherwise incapacitated."

"Don't use big words sweetheart." Her father teased and Jane gave him a small smile. "How ya been? Big day today I hear."

"Yeah." Her smile disappeared at the thought of the day ahead. "Mums driving me nuts."

"She's your mother." He pointed out and Jane wondered if he gave her half-siblings the same talk when they bitched about their mother. "And she's good at it."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. "So how're things in here?"

"Same same. Taz says hello."

"Well tell Taz that if he hadn't wanted to spend the next five to ten taking it from behind he should have stuck with me." She sniped back. This got a grin from her father. A huge one.

"I'll pass it on." He said, cracking his knuckles again, causing the huge snake on his arm twist with the movement. The Inland Taipan, his namesake. The most venomous snake in the world, fast, deadly and more likely to hunt you down than the other way around. "You seen ya siblings lately?"

"I haven't seen Jed in a week let alone Stella and Jacob." She replied, referring to her half-siblings. "Their mum called me, said that they had dibs on Sunday so that's why I came early."

"You coulda come then too darlin'. Didn't have to put me before work." He replied and Jane scoffed.

"I'll remind you of that someday." Glancing down at her watch she saw she had an hour to get to work before her boss did. "Anyway, I should go. I just wanted to say Happy Fathers Day. Jimmy said to say Happy Grandad Day as well." A proud smile came across her fathers face.

"How is the little tyke?"

"He is Jed all over." Standing up, Jane leant over and pressed a kiss to her fathers cheek. "Behave yourself dad. I need you out in the next couple of years." He nodded and she smiled before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Walking through the bustling office, two take away cups in her hand, Jane smiled her greetings to passers before heading into her office.

"Morning Kel." She said, putting the cup down in front of the red head. She'd always envied Kellys long red hair.

"Morning Jane." Kelly replied, "thank god, I've been waiting for this all morning." She picked up the cup and inhaled deeply. "Thank you so much."

"Got a big day ahead of us, thought you could use a kick start." Turning around, Jane headed into her office and took in the messy desk, dumping her handbag on top of the papers as she heard the phone ring and Kelly answered it.

"Hello, Collins and Simpson Lawyers, Jane Carters office, this is Kelly." Seconds later, Kelly stuck her head through the door as Jane took a seat and booted up her laptop. "Sorry Jane. That was Mr Collins, he said to remind you to review your notes, considering it's the Milperra anniversary on Fathers Day."

"I know Kel, thanks." She muttered. She really wished that her clients had decided on a more appropriate time of the year to get arrested.

"Sorry." Kelly mouthed before slipping out the door again.

"Kel!" Jane managed to stop her, seeing the red head stick her head back around the door. "How are we going locating the detective that was first on the scene?"

"He's still on leave and I'm having trouble even getting a name- the prosecution aren't exactly forthcoming." Jane nodded her dismissal and Kelly left. Taking a sip of her green tea, Jane took a deep breath and began her day, sure that it was going to be very eventful.

* * *

Two hours later Jane walked out of the office, handbag over her shoulder and files under her arms. Realising she was on the move, Kelly was up, walking briskly beside her.

"Has Jack Bowen checked in?" Jane asked, walking out of the main office and towards the elevator.

"He's at the courthouse. I still have had no luck tracking down the cop either." Kelly informed her, handing over some more paper which Jane put in her file before the elevator dinged and they stepped in. Once in the privacy of the elevator, Jane started her usual check.

"You've got all my bank details?" Kelly nodded. "And that number I told you to call?" Kelly nodded again, used to the drill.

"I've got it, just like every other time." Jane nodded but continued.

"All my files are located in the bottom drawer, the key is taped under the window sill. Burn them if anything happens." Kelly nodded again. "And make sure you submit the ownership of Reggie so that Jeremy gets him straight away."

"Got it. I really don't know why you're so paranoid." Kelly said quietly and Jane narrowed her eyes at Kelly.

"Our clients are dangerous people Kelly- don't ever forget that." She said before the elevator stopped and she gave Kelly a wave and walked out of the building, waving a cab down on the street.

Once she stepped out of the cab at the Courthouse she spotted the group of men standing off to the side smoking, their eyes hidden by sunglasses and their tattoos covered by long sleeved dress shirts. She composed herself, sweeping a hand over her head and strode over to the men.

"Gentlemen." She said sweetly, smiling as the men spread out so she was faced with them.

"Well well, Miss Carter." The man with the greying hair that removed his Ray Ban sunglasses threw Jane a smile that she was sure made many quiver, but her father had been this man's superior, her father was scarier than this man.

"I'd like to have a word with my client if that's alright." She said looking pointedly at Jack Bowen. "We'll see you inside gentlemen." She added as Jack stepped up to her and they headed towards the courthouse. Once they were out of sight she looked pointedly at Jack. "You really think that having all your buddies here is going to help your case?"

"They're showing their support, Jane. We're a family." He replied and Jane took a deep breath before pointing a finger at him.

"They are going to drag us through the mud, bring up Milperra, and you have your fuckin' buddies sitting there making a show of power. I told you not to bring them." She implored and Jack crossed his arms across his chest looking sulky. Or as sulky as a thirty year old could look. "I swear to God if those pricks screw this up you won't be seeing daylight for over a decade."

"They won't." Turning her head, Jane clocked the men watching them from the doorway and gritted her teeth.

"Come on." She pushed Bowen towards the doors and shot a glare in the groups direction. Ten minutes later they were ushered into the courtroom and took their seats at the bench. As the gallery filled, Jane turned around to watch who had turned out to see this event. Most of them were familiar faces, the most familiar walking through the doors as she saw clerk take her seat off to the side.

_Shit_

"All rise." Turning her attention back to the front of the courtroom, watching the male judge walk in and take his seat, everyone else following his lead and sitting.

"Game face on." Jane muttered to no one in particular as the charges were read out.

"This is the trial of Jonathon Bowen on the one count of drug possession and distribution, possession of illegal firearms and police brutality." The first charges were cinch, Jane knew, the brutality was going to be Jacks downfall. "How does the defendant plea?" Jane stood up and faced the judge.

"Not Guilty."

"Anything else you'd like to add Miss Carter?" The Judge asked.

"Mister Bowen was let out on bail three months ago, I think it goes to show that he hasn't voided his bail." Taking a seat, Jane chanced a glance over at the Prosecution. Daniel Cummins was an old rival, and the cocky look on his face had Jane thinking he knew something she didn't.

"Thank you Miss Carter. Prosecution?"

"Your Honour, Mister Bowen is a member of the Black Wolves Motorcycle Club. I believe the charges reflect the nature of bikie clubs and with the anniversary of the Milperra Massacre where seven people were killed and twenty-eight were injured in nineteen eighty-three in a shootout between two bikie clubs it would be in the juries best interest to consider all the facts."

What felt like hours later, Jane watched as the Prosecution called it's first witness and swallowed thickly as they walked forward into the witness box, taking a seat.

"State your name please." The Judge said and the man took a deep breath, his brown eyes turning to Jane.

"Detective Sergeant Richard Jones."

"That's the cop." Jack whispered beside her and Jane nodded as Richard swore the oath, hand on the bible.

The one cop that they'd been trying to find had been right under their noses.

And in her bed.

Cummins stepped up, smiling as he faced the Detective. The same one that Jane had fallen asleep next to the night before. The same one that had been there for the last four months.

"Detective, you were the first detective on the scene when the residence of Jonathon Bowen was raided, is that correct?" A veteran witness, Richard leant forward into the microphone.

"Yes."

"Please, tell us the events of June thirteenth." Cummins said and Jane watched on as he started to speak.

"On June thirteenth, after receiving a tip, myself and a team issued a warrant for the search of Jonathon Bowen, Paul Jefferson and Jed Johns residence on the suspicion of illegal firearms and possession and distribution of narcotics." Richard informed and Jane felt ill. She knew all this, but hearing it from Richard made it so much worse. She silently thanked god that Jed had his own place so the cops weren't led to her mothers house.

"And what was found at the scenes?"

"Jefferson and Johns' places were clean, but the search of Bowens house turned up several kilo's of marijuana, as well as an estimated three thousand ecstasy pills and several unregistered firearms." Richard answered. "When a uniformed officer went to cuff Bowen, he lashed out, striking the officer and knocking him to the ground before kicking him in the ribs. It took three officers to pull him off." Jane spun her head around to lay eyes on the cop that had suffered from Jacks rage. His eyes had healed since the appeal, but he still looked wary.

"For the jury, photographs were taken of Constable David Parish's injuries." The Prosecution said, flicking a button on a remote in his hand and images of the beaten policeman came onto the screen. "Detective, what do you know of the Constables injuries?"

"I believe that Constable Parish had several broken ribs, a broken nose and severe bruising to his face and abdomen." Richard said, pointing to the screen.

"This tip that you mentioned, how are you sure that it was a reliable one." The Prosecution asked and Jane stiffened even more. That was her question.

"A reliable source informed me that the owners of the homes where warrants were served were indeed the stash houses."

"How reliable?" Cummins asked. "I mean, is it true that you were involved in a sexual relationship with Jane Carter." Before anything could stop her, Jane was standing, the word out of her mouth.

"Objection." When the Judge turned her way Jane, grasping at straws went for the first things she could think of. "Relevance?"

"Please tell me this story has a point, Mister Cummins, I believe Miss Carter does not wish her extra curricular activities to be discussed." The Judge said, bored with the back and fro of court.

"Thank you your honour." Cummins turned back to Richard and Jane felt her heart leap into her throat at the realisation of where this was going. "Detective, when you say a reliable source, do you mean the attorney for the accused?"

Then with one word, Detective Sergeant Richard Jones signed her death warrant.

"Yes."

A loud uproar went up and Jane turned to see all of Jacks supporters on their feet and starting towards her.

"Jack." Jane turned to Jack who was on his feet as well. And he spoke the words that made her whole body recoil.

"Matty would be ashamed of you." He snarled.

"Order!" The Judge screamed, smashing the gavel down. "Order!" There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "I'm calling a recess, Miss Carter, I suggest you get a replacement."

Then like that, Jack Bowen was dragged off to wait with the cops and Jane faced down the bikers that were glaring at her. Jane turned as she saw Richard leaving the box and glared at him.

"You fucked me!" She screamed across the almost empty courtroom.

"Yeah, I did." He replied and Jane felt like killing him, hell, she still could. It was pretty empty as most of the gallery had been escorted out.

But he wasn't the only one with a death wish.

He'd just royally fucked her over.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read- please review


End file.
